


Pretty Boy Squared

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Heavy Petting, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: When Spencer comes into the Bureau with a number of semi-visible hickeys, the team starts to tease him, not knowing that the one who gave him the hickeys is another member of the team.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Pretty Boy Squared

Without thinking, Spencer dragged his feet across the floor out of the elevator and traveled to his usual morning spot in the bullpen - the coffee area. He and Y/N had a long night the previous night, but in an effort to keep their relationship from the team, they came in separately. 

As Spencer poured the sugar into his coffee, using way more than any one man should, Morgan and Emily stumbled into the BAU, following the smell of badly made government coffee to where Spencer was standing. “Morning, Reid,” Emily mumbled, playfully nudging him in the side with her elbow so she can grab some coffee of her own. 

Reaching over Spencer’s hands, still trying to dissolve the crazy amount of sugar into his coffee, she grabbed the milk and then caught side of the inside of his wrist. “Woah, woah, woah,” she said quickly, instantly more awake than just a moment ago. “What is this?”

Spencer quickly tried to cover up the mark, which was thankfully a little less red than when he woke up this morning. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Of course, as soon as Emily brought attention to it, Morgan saw it too. “That’s now nothing. Pretty Ricky has a hickey. So who is it?”

“I decline to comment,” Spencer replied, ignoring eye contact and shuffling toward his desk with his coffee in hand. 

Shortly after they got settled at their desks, Hotch, Penelope, JJ, Rossi and Y/N arrived at work. Spencer did his best not to following the line of Y/N’s body toward his own desk, not wanting to give anything away to the rest of the team, but that didn’t stop them from seeing the hickey on his wrist and a lighter, older one just under his hairline. “Come on!” Garcia groaned. “Tell us their name at least! You deserve all the happiness and I need to know who’s making you so happy.”

“Awww, that’s sweet,” he replied with a soft laugh. “But nice try. Still not happening.”

JJ started to sing song, spinning around in her chair. “Spencer and someone sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“Lots apparently,” Rossi added. 

Much to Spencer’s dismay, Y/N had to chime in too. I have to keep our cover, he texted. If I didn’t say something, they’d know immediately. You know they would.

Out of everyone else’s line of sight, Spencer rolled his eyes and Y/N and took the team’s teasing in stride for another few hours before he just couldn’t take it anymore, quickly devising a plan. Meet me in the bathroom when the rest of the team goes out to lunch, Spencer texted. 

When he got the message, he shot Spencer a quizzical look. But Spencer wouldn’t elaborate.

Just after 12:30, the Rossi, Hotch, Garcia, JJ, Emily and Morgan decided to go down the block to grab a slice of pizza for lunch, leaving Spencer and Y/N alone at their desks. Spencer stood up and pointed toward the bathroom the instant the elevator doors slid closed. “What’s up?” Y/N asked.

Casually, Spencer walked into the bathroom, ensuring that no one else was there before pushing Y/N into the stall and backing him up against the wall. “I’ve been getting teased all morning. So now I’m going to tease you and leave you all hot and bothered for the rest of the afternoon.”

“You’re mean,” Y/N laughed, arching his neck back as Spencer slid his lips down the column of his neck, settling at the crook of his neck and shoulders just below the collar of his shirt. “But I like mean,” he sighed, gliding his hands up Spencer’s back. He gasped as his cute lanky boyfriend began to suck at the spot on his neck that he loved so much, that they both loved so much. 

Spencer pursued his lips and sucked at Y/N’s skin, periodically rolling his tongue over the spot to sooth the blooming ache. 

“How long does it take for a hickey to form, Boy Genius?” Y/N whispered into Spencer’s ear.

Spencer stopped himself long enough to speak, but he wasn’t about to let Y/N off the hook, sliding his hand down Y/N’s pants over his boxers, palming at his ever-hardening cock. “It differs from person to person,” he said, tonguing at Y/N’s mouth as he pressed him against the cool tile. “But typically between 20 and 30 seconds of continuous suction will do the trick. However, I know you and you don’t bruise as easily. You’re more like a minute. Now, let me do my work.”

“No more interruptions,” Y/N laughed huskily, attempting to keep his wits about him just in case anyone came into the bathroom. “Promise.”

Returning near to where he was before, Spencer slid his hands up Y/N’s arms and held them above his head, sucking and biting at the new spot for another minute or so before it became just too much for either of them. “I’m really going to get you back later,” Spencer laughed. 

“Oh, I’m quaking.” Y/N teased. “Now let’s get out of here before we get caught.”

—-

After a way-too-quick lunch hour, everyone was back at their desks and trying to fight through the rest of the day. Near 3:30 or 4:00pm everyone, no matter the unit, would flood the coffee station again, looking for any kind of pick-me-up to get them through the rest of the day, and today was no different.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Y/N went to grab a cup of coffee with Hotch following closely behind. “Almost there, Y/N.”

“4:00 is such a bitch.”

Y/N’s frankness always made Hotch chuckle, but his laughter was cut off when he caught a glimpse of the younger man’s neck. “You okay?”

“Oh yea. I’m fine. I’m fine.” He spoke far too quickly. Hotch had to know he was lying, but at least he had the common courtesy to pretend he didn’t see anything. 

Morgan on the other hand not so much and somehow he’d popped up out of nowhere. “Did you have that this morning?” He asked. 

“What?”

“That big ass hickey on your neck. What do you mean what? Everyone’s getting hickeys around here.” Grabbing an energy drink from the refrigerator, he took a few steps before turning back toward Y/N. “You have a hickey…Spencer has a hickey…you didn’t have that this morning…”

“Don’t let your mind wander, Morgan.”

“I knew it!”

JJ’s head snapped back toward the two men who were walking back to their desks. “What?”

“Pretty Boy and Pretty Boy are dating! Y/N has a hickey too. He didn’t have it this morning.”

“Maybe I did,” Y/N interjected. “How would you know? You checking me out every morning?”

“Would you hate it if I was?” Morgan replied.

With that, Spencer couldn’t hold it anymore. The secret was already out. “Hey!” He said, pointing at Morgan and showing his wrist. “Yes, he gave me this. I gave him that. Stop hitting on my boyfriend!”

Morgan bowed before sitting at his desk. “I rest my case.”


End file.
